


Uniform

by cemetery_driven



Series: daddy kink 'verse [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Crossdressing, D/s, M/M, Petplay, Schoolgirl Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frank's birthday, and Gerard goes and buys his surprise presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> For both Danny and my new RP partner spookyway, who I'm doing a kitty!Gerard/daddy!Frank RP with at the moment and basically I had a million inspirations around Halloween for this.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, but hopefully it makes up for the long wait between daddy 'verses.

 

Gerard was more than slightly annoyed when he'd realized that they wouldn't be at home for Frank's birthday. He loved touring, no doubt in his mind, but all the things he'd wanted to get Frank specifically for his birthday off the internet had to be delivered to the house, and they'd only had a week off before leaving again. He hadn't even found anything worth ordering until the night they started packing to leave again.

 

It was annoying, because they didn't have a gig on Halloween anyway and were holed up in a hotel, with Frank feeling slightly under-the-weather and curled under the starchy sheets.

 

Gerard figured it was most likely the change of season, and possibly a headcold. Nothing major, Frank was just snuffly and his voice sounded like shit in the morning. Gerard had refused to let him out of bed, made him take a couple of cold and flu tablets, made him some noodles, and made sure to grab his scarf when he left the room.

 

It felt more than slightly strange, leaving Frank curled up in his sweatpants in the hotel. Gerard never went out alone. It just... it wasn't something he did, ever. Frank couldn't come with him though, because it was meant to be a surprise, and it'd be ruined if Frank came and picked it out himself. Gerard prayed he liked whatever he ended up with, and prayed he'd figure out a way to execute all of this without the surprise coming out early or walking down a public hallway in less-than-appropriate attire.

 

A quick search on Google had given him an address just over two blocks away, and he just hoped it wasn't one of the really sketchy-looking porno stores where they may or may not be selling crack from the back dock. Those sorts of sex shops made him squirm, and not in a good way. Especially when Frank wasn't around to step in when the shop assistant got too pushy or too suggestive with the _you should try that on_.

 

He kept his head down, not entirely comfortable with being out and about like this. Frank didn't even know where he was going, and that could land him in a whole fuckload of trouble. That was share-with-Mikey-for-a-week material. He'd told Frank he was going to get coffee and then to find a convenience store and buy some bits and pieces because he was snacky and didn't feel like ordering more greasy takeout for dinner. He'd done both of those within a half hour, and now he was halfway to the closest sex shop.

 

Frank would kick his ass if he took too long, but he had to find something as close to perfect as humanly possible.

 

The store wasn't one of the intimidating ones with uneven black paint over the windows and a heavy vibe of  _sketchy_ . Gerard sighed, relieved, when instead of a car park littered with trash and mannequins that looked in various states of decay, it was... clean. Almost sparkly. The windows were big and glass, with shoes and dresses and underwear sets on display. Nothing too kinky, nothing too overtly-sexual. Just like a lingerie store, but with more shoes and feathery bits.

 

Gerard shook out his shoulders and stepped inside, heading straight for the clothing section. 

 

He may have bitten off slightly more than he could chew with this one.

 

“Hey, did you need a hand finding anything?” 

 

Gerard nearly jumped six feet, and he realized in that moment just how unaccustomed he was to being out in the world and doing things like shopping for fucking sex toys without Frank. The shop assistant, a small girl with long blonde hair and really, really green eyes, had a calm, friendly smile on her face.

 

“Um. I don't know?” he murmured, running his hand through his hair awkwardly. 

 

“We have a zero-judgement policy,” she said, a reassuring tone in her voice. “Are you looking for an outfit, or maybe some toys, or a bit of everything maybe?”

 

Gerard sighed. “Um. I was gonna start with, with an outfit,” he said, looking at the racks. There was too much. Too many things. So many fucking outfits, all on special hangers. He was in the girl's section too, he realized, which, honestly, was what he'd been aiming for and at least he'd accomplished that much. “I was looking for. Um. For a schoolgirl's outfit? Like a plaid skirt, shirt, maybe a tie if there is one...”

 

“Oh, honey!” the girl exclaimed, stepping past him quickly and flicking through a few items off the rack a little way down the aisle. “We have a bunch. Are you looking for particular colours, a set, separates?”

 

Gerard swallowed. Fuck, he didn't know. “Um. I know I want a red skirt,” he said. “And a red tie, probably. White shirts are more schoolgirl, right? I don't mind if they're together or not, just... just as long as they're nice.”

 

She held up two red skirts, both pleated, both  _incredibly_ tiny. “I've got the small plaid like this one, a lot of people use this sort of pattern for fairytale characters too. Or, I have the bigger plaid pattern, with the red and black.”

 

“Red and black,” Gerard said, without hesitating. It was always gonna be red and black with him, always. It just matched.

 

“What size are you usually, sweetie?” she asked, setting the other skirt back. 

 

“Um,” Gerard paused, thinking. “I'm usually like, a medium, but that's in guy's clothes so I don't know?”

 

“I'll grab you a large and it should be alright,” she said, handing him the red and black skirt. The fabric already felt nice in his hands, a silky lining and loose, light cotton on the outside. “You can try it on if you like. There's also this shirt and tie, they come as a set.”

 

She pulled a white shirt off the rack, the tie attached to it. “It is a cut-off shirt, it's got these little ties at the front so it's kinda Britney, but we have some others as well if you'd prefer a longer one. People usually get the longer cuts for secretary sets, but I think it'd work.”

 

Gerard hesitated. Frank. Frank would want him to get the shorter one, shake his ass in it. Frank's face would light up if Gerard just shoved all his insecurities about his belly especially aside and bought that little tiny blouse. 

 

“That one, the short one,” he said. “I'm usually a medium in shirts too, so a large in them as well?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” she replied, handing him the shirt. Gerard took a deep breath, and figured if he'd come this far he may as well just ask her to help with absolutely everything and maybe it would turn out well and it would all come together. She seemed to know what she was doing.

 

“Um. If it's okay, I could also use some help with, um. Like. Underwear and stuff? Like I was thinking of getting a pair of socks to go with it, maybe those... those strappy things that keep girls' stocking up?”

 

“Garters?”

 

“Yeah!” Gerard exclaimed. “Some of those, maybe. And like, long black socks... I don't know about shoes, we're, um. I'm kind of travelling and shoes can be a bit difficult, but definitely socks, maybe some garters. And some like. Some cute underwear. Like. Like girl-underwear kind of cute, to match it all.”

 

“Lacy, not lacy?”

 

“Maybe not lace, but like, sexier than just cotton panties? Like... silky is nice, I like silk or satin. I don't mind a little bit of lace.”

 

She paused for a moment, and Gerard could see her thinking. She was actually the best stranger in the world right now. “Follow me around to the lingerie, if you will. We do have a range of styles that might be more accommodating for certain body parts, if you're looking for the look without getting uncomfortable.”

 

“Holy shit, yeah,” Gerard said, following her a few aisles over. “Thank you so much, um...?”

 

“Shannon,” she replied, smiling. “And it's no worries, it's pretty quiet, and you looked a bit intimidated.”

 

Gerard laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, um, a little.”

 

“It's not a problem,” Shannon beamed, plucking out a few pairs of underwear. “These are some of the ones from the special range, and they're still that satin material,” she continued, holding a pair out for Gerard to touch. They were really soft, almost velvety-smooth. Definitely something he'd put on his ass at least once. “And they've got the little ribbons and lace on them, in the contrast, so they're not frumpy or anything.”

 

“I really like the black ones,” Gerard murmured, running his fingers over the satin. The accents were in white, tiny little crosses of ribbon and lace around the top and sides. “But I'm thinking the white ones, they, um. They might play into the fantasy a little better. Whole, uh, teasing-virgin-schoolgirl thing, I don't know.”

 

“Yeah, I totally understand,” Shannon said, and handed him the white pair. They were just the same, the same details, the same pretty lace and ribbons, just the ribbons were black and the soft satin was white. Gerard was more a black-clothes-everywhere sort of person, but this was for Frank.

 

“For the garters and socks, they're just down the end here,” Shannon continued, talking as she walked to the end of the aisle and came to a halt. “There's a lot, especially in the sock department. If you want garters, I'd go for the thigh highs, which are along here,” she said, indicating one row of shelving. “Were you thinking patterned, or plain, maybe like striped or something?”

 

Gerard paused. “Maybe white. Have you got any with just like, two or three stripes at the top? Red or black stripes, I don't mind, like, as long as you think it'll match.”

 

Gerard wondered briefly, as Shannon poked through the shelves of socks for him, if he could talk Brian into getting their blazers from the I'm Not Okay video back. Because if this set off some kinda chain reaction, in combination with how he'd sucked Frank off about five times in dark corners of an actual high school in that fucking blazer, he had an idea that his next surprise for Daddy would be a naked kitty in nothing but that blazer and a tie.

 

Fuck. He wouldn't be able to get his tail in for this. Frank was the only one allowed to put his tail in him. He shook his head. The ears would be enough. Hopefully,  _hopefully_ , Frank would just want to fuck him senseless and the tail would've just got in the way.

 

“Are these ones cool?” Shannon asked, and Gerard snapped out of his thought train. They were nice socks, not too thick, which was good because Gerard hated when the sweat pooled behind his knees. They were white, with two thin red stripes and one black at the top.

 

“They're perfect, thanks,” he said, and she handed them to him. 

 

“Wait, give me a sec,” she said, and disappeared around the end of the aisle for a moment. She came back with a basket, and helped Gerard put all the clothes inside. “I figured it'd be easier than having coathangers on your arms.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks, so much,” Gerard murmured.

 

“Now, garters,” Shannon continued, exactly from where she left off. “Those, we don't have a huge variety of right now, because garter belts are more the in-thing at the moment, but they're also not very comfortable. Which is stupid, because these,” she said, holding up a small pair of elastic straps with clips hanging off them. “These are much more comfortable, and they're elastic, so they don't dig in as much as ones made from silk or anything like that.”

 

Gerard nodded, and she set them in the basket. “Is there anything else you need?” she asked.

 

Gerard paused. “Well. I also kind of wanted to get someone a present from me, that wasn't just... me in this outfit, y'know? Like I wanted something I could give to them.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” she said, still in that same friendly, casual tone. Like every day a dude came in and bought a slutty schoolgirl's outfit and all the accessories to go with it. “Is it just a partner, or is there a dynamic?”

 

Gerard just looked a little confused. “Um, well. There's a dynamic, he's kind of my, um. My dominant?”

 

Shannon understood, apparently, and led him over to the more sex-toy-oriented side of the shop. “We have a lot, and it's overwhelming at first, but what sort of thing are you thinking of getting him? Something to use on or with you, something kind of discreet he can wear or keep out in the open?”

 

Gerard paused, thinking. “Um. I was thinking maybe both. He's always wanted like, a proper cane or a whip he could use on me, we already have a riding crop and a few small paddles, but we travel a lot, so I don't know what's really portable like that.”

 

“Over here there's a couple of options,” she said, gesturing to a wall full of various implements that Gerard would gladly spend every penny on to have used on him whenever Frank wanted to. He really liked the paddle with holes carved in it that spelled out SLUT, so the bruises would form words. It was a bit big though, it wouldn't fit too well in their luggage. 

 

“There's a whip here, right, and I can show you the display model,” Shannon said, picking up the whip in question. “Basically, it's the most collapsible-style whip you can get. It just kind of unscrews at the top here,” she demonstrated, taking the top off the handle. “And the handle itself is wide enough that you just kind of pull it all out by the end, and in the pack you can see the little bottom cap. You screw that onto the end of the handle once the tails are out of the way, and it's pretty flexible material, takes a bit of pushing and shoving, but it basically compacts into a little rod-shaped tube. When you wanna use it again, you just take the bottom of the handle off and shake it out a bit. It's not bad, but getting it packed in can be a bit of a struggle.”

 

Gerard nodded, listening intently. He didn't really want to have to struggle getting a whip all packed up in itself if they were running late getting on a plane.

 

“This one might be more suitable, in the cane you mentioned,” Shannon said, putting the whip back and picked up a small rod, not much bigger length than Gerard's average sketchbook. “It's basically a flick-and-go, there's a small latch at the bottom to keep it locked in when you don't want it accidentally popping open,” she continued, pointing out the small silver covering over the end. “You just have to flick that open with your fingernail or whatever, and it's just a shake or a pull, and it's ready to go. Collapses right back in, just push on the end of it and it collapses back in. Telescoping, is the technical term. Telescoping cane. It's pretty sturdy, I've got one myself and have been using it for about a year, year and a half now. Just make sure you collapse it properly and it won't bend, it's also metal coated in leather, so there's not as much concern about splintering over time like you might get with other canes, and it's not as brutal on the skin as straight metal, the leather kind of softens it a bit.”

 

“Cane,” Gerard said, without hesitating. “Definitely the cane, he'd love it.”

 

“Yeah, I would've done the same,” Shannon agreed. “The other one's pretty, but if you travel a lot, it can be a bit difficult if you have to run off a schedule with flights and things. The whip's great to have around the house, for sure, because it can be hidden when it needs to be but yeah, I understand.”

 

“Thanks, um,” Gerard murmured, looking around a little. “Do you guys have stuff like, like gifts? Like I was thinking maybe a mug, or maybe something he could wear all the time, something that wouldn't be just like. Sex stuff. Something that he can use like, outside the bedroom.”

 

Shannon nodded, and lead him toward a set of displays near the counter. “There's a few things, we kind of like to keep a wider variety of things because we get a pretty varied crowd in here. Jewelry's on the little racks, or in the case, and there's a whole bunch of mugs. Just have a look around, and I'll be just over at the register when you're ready.”

 

Gerard stared blankly for a moment. A mug with cartoonish giant tits wasn't Frank's thing, and neither was any pun on the word pussy. Or  _number one husband,_ or  _I'm the bitch wife_ . There was a matching set that he liked – one mug said  _sub_ and the other  _dom_ – but he wanted something for Frank. Exclusively for Frank.

 

He had to have read over every shelf four times before he saw the Black Flag logo and almost leaped for it. He gently set it on top of all the clothes, and moved to the smaller jewelry rack filled with all sorts of sparkles and beads and tiny chains.

 

Sparkles weren't Frank's thing, not by a long shot. Maybe he could find a nice charm, like the ones he'd seen on the collars online, the dogtag-style ones... but he wouldn't have enough time to get it engraved before Frank would get too suspicious, too worried. Something simple was good. Even just... like one of those friendship bracelets he used to win using arcade tickets back in school. He used to win them, give them to Mikey because no one else really hung around him for more than a week, and they'd be lost within a fortnight.

 

He spun the little rack around, and there were some beautiful, thin pieces of leatherette. Leatherette, with tiny silver slivers on them, with messages stamped into the metal. Yeah. Leatherette, that was up Frank's alley, and they were small and adjustable, even if  _you're my best friend_ and  _love, your husband_ were totally irrelevant.

 

_World's Best Daddy_ and  _I Am Yours._

 

They were totally relevant, and Gerard picked them off the rack and headed to the checkout.

 

“Thank you so much, holy shit,” he gushed, setting the basket on the countertop. Shannon laughed.

 

“It's not a problem, really,” she replied, starting to scan through all the items. “Did you want anything gift-wrapped?”

 

Gerard shook his head. “No, thanks. Um. I'm kinda running a bit behind, but maybe just a few bits of cellophane or something over the top of the stuff? I have to, um, get it all past him, and it's meant to be a surprise.”

 

Shannon laughed again, and started folding everything into the bag carefully. The bag was plain brown paper, nondescript, which was good. Gerard would just say he bought new shampoo or something, ask if he could shower alone. Go in, turn on the water, duck head under at most because Frank liked it when his hair was wet, and change into the outfit. If Frank said no to showering alone, maybe... maybe just pretend he had to pee and felt a little ill, just so he could take that little bit longer.

 

Gerard spotted a tube of dark red lipstick, and popped that next to the stack of clothes. “Sorry, I think he'd, um. That too. It's a nice color. It's a nice color, right?”

 

Shannon scanned it with a smile. “Yeah, totally. It'll suit you, it matches your skintone,” she said, holding it next to his hand to demonstrate before putting it in the bag. She layered a few sheets of white crepe paper on top, and Gerard swiped his card.

 

He'd just spent over eighty dollars on Frank and Frank wasn't going to know how much that just cost him, because if going out and buying things wasn't bad enough, Frank would not be happy with that amount of money being spent on just him.

 

“Thank you so much, Shannon,” Gerard said, sighing. “Um. Please tell me you guys have like, a website or something? For when we aren't travelling?”

 

“There's a business card in every bag,” she replied. “Good luck, I hope it all goes well.”

 

Gerard picked up the bag and started out the door. “Thank you, so much!”

 

He stopped about halfway back to the hotel at a convenience store, and grabbed a few cans of pumpkin soup and a small loaf of bread, partly because the bread had more surface area and his the crepe paper more. He was in and out in five minutes, and paused to empty the plastic bag they'd given him – despite the  _no, thanks, I've got this one_ – and rearrange everything to pass as being a bag of food.

 

He could feel the lump in his throat as he got back into the hotel, as he got in the elevator and went to their floor. Frank might get really mad. Not the mad where he'd bruise Gerard's ass for a week, the mad where he wouldn't talk. The mad where they'd fight and argue and Gerard would probably cry a lot. He hoped Frank would let him get away with showering alone, just this once.

 

He knocked lightly before he unlocked their door and went in, and Frank was sitting on the bed, a cup of coffee in his hands, sopping wet and wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

 

“Took you long enough,” he murmured, eyebrow raised. “Buy the whole fuckin' store?”

 

“They were so fucking busy, I'm sorry, I didn't even get to the fucking Starbucks,” Gerard responded, sounding convincingly flustered, probably because he was having a small heart attack internally. “Did you take a shower already?”

 

Frank nodded, and swallowed his mouthful of coffee. “Yeah. It's actually helped with the whole sore-sinuses thing.”

 

“Cool, awesome,” Gerard murmured, carefully pulling out the bread and soup and setting them down on the small kitchenette counter. “Um, Daddy?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Is it okay if I just take a shower alone real quick? I just... I feel really gross, and I don't want you to take another one and get sicker.”

 

“Yeah, it's okay. Just no touching yourself, you know that,” Frank instructed, and Gerard nodded and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

“Why'd you take the bag, babe?” Frank called out, and Gerard froze.

 

“New shampoo I'm trying out,” he called back. Frank didn't respond, so he must've been satisfied with that, and Gerard set the bag down on the basin, stripped out of his clothes and underwear, and turned the shower on.

 

He stuck his head under the spray, and flicked it back. Just enough to get it wet, all nice like Frank liked it. He dried the ends with a towel, not wanting stray droplets to ruin a brand new shirt.

 

He stepped into the underwear first, and the satin was soft against the skin of his thighs. Shannon had been right, they didn't chafe, or dig in uncomfortably. The white looked nice, too, kind of blending in a little with how fucking pale his legs were with the little black details in contrast. He smoothed the fabric out over his ass, and took another deep breath. He was really getting nervous now.

 

The skirt came next, and it fit perfectly. It was a little strange, the feeling of the snugness against his hips, the satiny underlayer brushing just below his asscheeks, but it fit perfectly and he didn't even pinch himself when he zipped it up one side. The garter belt and socks were simple, the small clips to attach the socks a little fidgety at worst. He turned around, just to look at his work so far.

 

His ass looked pretty fucking good. Just peeking out, just below the line of the skirt's pleats. It was pretty, red, and the socks didn't dig into his thighs uncomfortably, just left a smooth line where they ended and his skin began.

 

Gerard slipped the shirt on over his shoulders and the tie buttoned at the back of his neck. He never did grasp the whole method of tying ties, so that was one less thing to worry about. He tied the ends, in that little Britney-esque way the shirt was designed for, and swallowed hard. His stomach was not his strong point, but he shoved it to the back of his mind and pulled out the lipstick. Two quick swipes and a few kissy faces, and it was done. He dug his kitty ear clips out of the small toiletries bag they had on the basin – mostly small shampoos, conditioners, hairspray, they'd ended up here last night when Gerard had taken them out before he showered – and put them in, triple-checking they were exactly symmetrical.

 

He was done, he was ready. 

 

He turned off the shower, careful not to get his clothes wet, and dried off his arm with a towel. He dug the cane out of the bag, and slowly – quietly – pulled it open, before taking one last deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

 

“Don't be mad, Daddy,” Gerard murmured, and Frank turned away from the TV.

 

“Holy fucking shit, Gee,” Frank whispered, and Gerard kept his eyes on the floor. It had been dumb, he should've just got the mug and bracelets and the cane and the soup, Frank was going to be either mad or he didn't look good enough and it was just disappointing and-

 

“I want to fucking _eat_ you right now,” he finished, and Gerard looked up.

 

“You like it, Daddy?” he asked, voice small and sheepish.

 

Frank sighed, and rose off the bed. “Fuckin' hell yeah, baby, fuck.”

 

Gerard relaxed, more than slightly proud of himself and infinitely less nervous now Frank was wrapping one arm around his waist, the other hand tangling in his hair. 

 

“You even got lipstick on, fuck,” Frank murmured, his breath warm and wet against Gerard's face. “I'm gonna ruin that, baby, I'm sorry if it took you too long, but it's getting ruined.”

 

Gerard whimpered and Frank kissed him, tongue and teeth and it made a shiver run down Gerard's spine. Frank groped at his ass, his fingers brushing the satin panties, and he moaned softly into Gerard's mouth.

 

“I got... I got you this,” Gerard stuttered, pressing the cane into Frank's hand. “Wanted something you could use on me, I thought... thought you might like it-”

 

Frank ran his hands over the cane, got accustomed to the weight of it in his hands. “It's gorgeous, angelboy,” Frank interrupted, pressing another small kiss to Gerard's lips. “I'm gonna put it on the bed, because I wanna use your mouth first, so get on your knees for me, kitten.”

 

Gerard did as he was told, the carpet scratching against his knees as he fell just-slightly too hard to the floor. He rested his hands on his knees, and looked up at Frank with wide eyes.

 

“Daddy gonna fuck my mouth?” he asked, trying to sound innocent. He probably didn't sound anywhere _near_ innocent.

 

“Of course I'm gonna fuck your mouth,” Frank replied, setting the cane on the bedsheets and slipping the sweatpants – he'd put sweatpants on while Gerard was getting changed? Gerard had _missed that ass?_ – down over his hips, kicking them off his feet. “How else am I meant to ruin your pretty little mouth, hm?”

 

Gerard made a sound that was something along the lines of  _I don't know,_ shrugged, and opened his mouth, tongue flicking out over the head of Frank's cock, intentionally teasing him.

 

“Don't be a bitch, or you'll be getting more than the cane,” Frank hissed, and Gerard whimpered, sucking Frank's cock into his mouth. Frank tangled one hand in Gerard's hair, right behind the kitty ears, and let out a low, breathy moan.

 

“There we go, Gee,” he sighed, starting to move his hands, guiding Gerard's mouth. 

 

Gerard made a sound that was something along the lines of a  _yes, Daddy_ , and Frank bit his lip, moving Gerard's head faster. He never went too fast, never quite slipped all the way down Gerard's throat, and he could feel when he started to gag.

 

“No, Daddy,” Gerard mumbled, a string of spit hanging from his red-red lips. “ _Fuck_ my mouth. I wanna have your cock in my throat... wanna have you fuck my mouth like you... like you fuck my ass,” he said, his hand working Frank's cock as he spoke. “Wanna be your good kitty whore.”

 

Frank bit his lip again. “Tap my leg if you gag too much, yeah?” he instructed, adjusting his grip on Gerard's hair.

 

“I will, Daddy, promise,” Gerard replied, and took Frank's cock back into his mouth. Frank went slow at first, just slowly, slowly easing himself past the point of Gerard's gag reflex, and he felt the slight twitch, a tiny shudder, but no tap, no gag.

 

“Fuck, baby, you been practising or some shit?” Frank moaned, and started going faster, fucking Gerard's mouth at a steady pace, the most resistance a tiny twitch or swallow. He felt vibrations, vibrations and a sound he translated to _yes, Daddy_ , and his head dropped back.

 

“Daddy, please fuck me,” Gerard whimpered, his voice small, his hand still working Frank's cock. He sounded breathless, slightly raw. “Kitty Gee wants Daddy's cock, pretty please-”

 

“Get on the fucking bed,” Frank seethed, pulling sharply on Gerard's hair. Gerard squeaked and rose, crawling onto the bed. “Stay on all fours, head down, and take off that pretty little underwear. I'm gonna use your little present, yeah?”

 

Gerard did as he was told kicking the underwear off onto the floor, and nodded. “Yes, please use it, Daddy. I hope you like it-”

 

“I fucking like it, of course,” Frank interrupted. “But I wouldn't use it if you hadn't gone and lied to me to get it. I would've saved this for later, until I could have you up against a wall, or maybe... maybe tied up on _our_ bed, with the black sheets on so we wouldn't have to worry if I made you bleed too much. But you lied, babyboy, and you're lucky that you did something good for me and I know you meant well to go and get me something nice and surprise me for my birthday, or else... I'd have to be so much tougher on you, pretty kitty.”

 

Gerard pressed his face into the blankets, a shiver running over him. He shouldn't have lied, he knew he shouldn't have pretended he was doing one thing and done another, he should've just told Frank he was getting a surprise, but then he would've known and would've found out-

 

A short, surprised scream came from the back of Gerard's throat and into the bedsheets when the first crack from the whip collided with his ass.

 

“Stop thinking badly, you did good. You did good, alright? You just... you just gotta learn that no matter what, you don't lie to Daddy, okay?” Frank hissed.

 

Gerard turned his head to look up at Frank, his eyes glassy. “I'm sorry, Daddy.”

 

“Bite the sheets alright? No loud stuff like that again, sweetie, I don't want us getting in trouble.”

 

Gerard bit down on a layer of bedsheet, and made himself as quiet as possible when the next strike hit his ass. It stung, it burned, he could  _feel_ it turn bright red. 

 

“There we go, babyboy. I'm gonna give you six, okay? Five for lying – which if you ever do again, it's going to be _much_ more, I'm going really easy on you because you meant well – and an extra one for that cute little scream. You're almost halfway there already.”

 

Gerard twisted his fingers in the sheets, and braced himself. “Go quick, please, Daddy,” he whimpered, his voice slightly shaky. “Want them fast, want it to burn, want Daddy's cock, please-”

 

“Sheets,” Frank reminded him, and Gerard bit into the cotton. 

 

The next four strikes were hard and fast, just as Gerard had asked. His legs shook, everything burned, his entire body twitched. Everything was on fire, and his chest rattled just slightly with soft sobs, his face wet and tear-stained.

 

“Good boy,” Frank cooed, setting the cane on the floor with a small thud. “Should fuck you like this. Like the little slut you are, hm?”

 

Gerard rose up on his shaky arms, nodding. “Please, Daddy, I'm your little slut.”

 

Frank picked up the tube of lube off the nightstand and slicked himself up, kneeling behind Gerard. “Maybe I should tease you first. Tease you like you teased my cock with that mouth of yours before I fucked it, hm?”

 

Gerard whimpered, but didn't say anything coherent. 

 

“Yeah, I might,” Frank mused, sliding one finger into Gerard's hole, slow and gentle. Gerard whined, and clenched his fists in the sheets again. “Might just sit here for a while, maybe all night if I want to, and just fuck you with my fingers,” Frank continued, adding a second finger, moving them just-so-slightly faster, brushing Gerard's spot just-barely. “Just fuck you with my fingers, watch you sit there and twitch in your little slut's uniform, watch those bruises turn black and blue. Watch you sit there and _ache_ to come, ache and beg and plead for me to fuck you, to fuck you and let you come.”

 

Gerard groaned and pressed his face back into the bed. “Please, Daddy, want you to fuck me, want your cock, pretty please. Kitty doesn't mind if I come or not, just please, Daddy,” he whimpered, his hips twitching, aching to move back and fuck himself on Frank's hand, ride those skilled fingers.

 

Frank pulled out his fingers, wiped them on the sheets, and slid into Gerard in one quick movement, and Gerard's face contorted into a soundless gasp.

 

“You want Daddy to fuck you, hm?” Frank asked, hips moving slow, so teasingly slow.

 

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

 

Frank chuckled, low and dangerous. “But, babyboy, you're dressed like a slut. All sluts want to be fucked, what makes you so special?”

 

Gerard whined. “I'm yours, Daddy, I'm not a slut, I'm  _your_ slut.”

 

“But what makes you a special slut, huh, Gee?”

 

“I'm your special slut because I'm yours, and I'm your good little kitty, and I always want to make you feel good and - Daddy, I _don't know_.”

 

Frank made an especially-hard thrust into Gerard's ass, and Gerard squeaked.

 

“Trick question, baby, you already answered it,” he murmured, and started going at full-pace, each thrust punctuated with a small, breathless squeak from the back of Gerard's throat.

 

“I'm taking pictures of you tonight,” Frank said, still keeping his rhythm, hitting Gerard's sweet spot dead-on every time. “Take pictures of you all whored up, that ruined lipstick on your cocksucking lips. This tight little ass, in this cute little skirt, these pretty fucking legs of yours in these socks. I'm gonna make you put those panties back on too, and bend you over a table, get a cute little upskirt shot. Not before I take a photo of these bruises though, your bruised little ass, that tight little fucking hole of yours all sore and fucked-out.”

 

Gerard whimpered, words failing him. “Daddy, please, Daddy...”

 

“What, huh?”

 

'Please, Daddy, please... can, can Kitty come? Can kitty come for-for Daddy?” Gerard breathed, his voice high-pitched and stuttered. 

 

“Get up on your elbows, you're coming with my hands around your throat,” Frank ordered, and Gerard did as he was told, rising up shakily onto his hands.

 

Frank's fingers closed around Gerard's throat, pulling his head back and making his spine arch. He moaned softly as his air supply started to get cut off.

 

“You look so pretty like this, Gee-baby,” Frank whispered. “All dressed up, just how you know I'd like it. Begging to suck, begging for me to fuck you, begging to come. Fuck, I love it when you beg, baby.”

 

Gerard couldn't form anything intelligible but a barely-audible, high-pitched whimper on repeat. “Daddy, Daddy, please, Daddy...”

 

“Wait, angelboy, you hold back just a little bit now, okay?” Frank cooed, his voice soothing and calm but his hands tighter and tighter around Gerard's throat. Gerard's head was starting to spin, his eyes getting slightly heavy. “You're doing so well, Gee.”

 

Gerard squeaked in response, a pathetic, airless little squeal. He was spinning, half on-fire, and he was  _so fucking close_ .

 

“Come, kitty,” Frank murmured, his voice like liquid velvet, running straight down Gerard's spine. His head still spun, his eyelids heavy, threatening to pass out or something, and he'd almost forgotten how close he was until his legs trembled uncontrollably, and the warm stickiness of come stuck to his skin.

 

Everything was blurred for a few moments, but he felt Frank pull out, whimpered lowly at the sudden absence, the sudden lack of cock in his ass. Frank flipped him over and straddled his chest, and Gerard mumbled incoherently, still dizzy, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

“Gonna come all over that pretty little mouth of yours,” Frank hissed, jerking himself hard and fast. Gerard let out a small moan in response.

 

“Wanna taste some, Daddy,” he murmured, opening his mouth just-slightly. 

 

“You will, angelboy, you will,” Frank replied, and Gerard could feel his thighs tensing up. Frank was getting close.

 

“Please, Daddy,” Gerard whimpered, licking his lips again, catching Frank's eyes, his own eyes glassy and slightly red. “Please, come for kitty. Come on kitty's little whore face.”

 

Frank's thighs shuddered, and he let out a low groan, the sticky-warm jizz spilling out across Gerard's lips, a little on his cheeks. Frank didn't stop, rode it out, eyes pressed shut, thighs still shaking. Gerard darted his tongue out, stealing just the tiniest taste, and moaned softly.

 

“Stay still, babe,” Frank muttered, wiping his dick on Gerard's lips, his hand on the sheets, and leaning over to grab his phone from the nightstand. “Gotta get a picture of you just like this, yeah? The rest... the rest I'll do later, fuck.”

 

Gerard didn't move, and blinked against the flash of Frank's phone's camera. Frank sighed, trying to catch his breath again, and set the phone back down before rolling off to lay beside Gerard.

 

“Fuck me, Gee,” he sighed. “You fuckin' outdid yourself, babyboy.”

 

Gerard giggled and blushed. “It was nothing, Daddy. Just wanted a good present for your birthday.”

 

“You did fucking _amazing_ ,” Frank said, squeezing Gerard's hand. 

 

“Is it okay if I go wash off?” Gerard asked, his voice small. “I wanna get dinner on for us before it gets too late is all.”

 

Frank yawned a little and cracked his neck. “Only if you put those pretty little panties on once you're all cleaned up and cook for me in your little outfit.”

 

Gerard grinned and nodded. “I was gonna anyway,” he said, hopping up off the bed and darting into the bathroom. He wiped off his face first, then his thighs and the slightest bit of drying jizz off the underlayer of the skirt. He frowned, he'd come on the goddamn skirt and he hadn't even had it a day. He picked up the paper bag before he went back out into the room.

 

“Got you some other things too, Daddy,” he said, setting it down beside Frank and pulling the panties back on.

 

“You shouldn't buy me things,” Frank groaned, but upturned the bag anyway. “You found a fucking Black Flag mug?”

 

“Yep,” Gerard replied, grinning. “And look at the bracelets, see? I can help you put them on if you want,” he continued, busying himself in the kitchenette, getting the soup tin open and the small saucepan going on the equally-small stovetop.

 

“Oh, baby,” Frank murmured, and Gerard felt Frank's arms wrap around his waist as he stirred the pot of soup. “You're my perfect little kitty baby, you know that?”

 

Gerard blushed. “Shush, Daddy, I don't wanna burn anything.”

 

“You're perfect,” Frank repeated, pressing a kiss to Gerard's neck. “Perfect little babyboy, Gee.”

 

Gerard pressed a quick kiss to Frank's lips, not taking his eyes off the soup for too long. “Happy birthday, Daddy Frankie,” he said. “Go put on a movie, Kitty's gotta make sure nothing burns.”

 

“Shake your butt a little while you stir, cute little fucker,” Frank ordered, and Gerard obeyed, saying his hips with the rhythm of his stirring. Frank let him go and went back to the bed, switched on the TV, and busied himself with trying to tie the bracelets around his own wrist.

 


End file.
